


Steve's Future Mother-In-Law Approves

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clara Finds Out, Clara Williams Ships It, Community: comment_fic, Embarrassed Danny, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Smug Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny didn't expect his mom to be surprised. She had been hinting that he should tell Steve how he feels for years. So, the "aww" noise she made wasn't unexpected, but her next words were. "Well, it's about time, isn't it? I was worried I would miss your wedding."Danny clutched the phone tighter, sure that he had misheard her. "Miss mywedding?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, It's about time!" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/785063.html?thread=101621415#t101621415
> 
> I've often included some variation of that reaction when people find out Steve and Danny are together, but I was inspired to write this fic after I realized I haven't written Danny's mom finding out about them.

It was a Saturday, so Danny decided to take the time to call his mom. He hadn't talked to her very recently, and he wanted to catch up with her.

After she told him about what was going on with the family in New Jersey, she asked him about what was going on in his life. "So, how are things? Anything new and exciting in your life?"

"Things are... good. And there is something kind of... new. Steve and I are together now." Danny grinned like a total goofball at that. He couldn't really help himself.

Danny didn't expect his mom to be surprised. She had been hinting that he should tell Steve how he feels for years. So, the "aww" noise she made wasn't unexpected, but her next words were. "Well, it's about time, isn't it? I was worried I would miss your wedding."

Danny clutched the phone tighter, sure that he had misheard her. "Miss my _wedding_?"

There was a pause, and Danny imagined his mom nodding. Sometimes, she did that over the phone, as if she forgot that the person on the other end couldn't see her. "Well you were just taking so long! I was worried that by the time you finally married Steve, your father and I would be dead."

Danny resisted the urge to face palm and let out a long, gusty sigh. "Ma, we just got together. We're not getting married." He frowned. "And don't talk about you and Dad dying, okay?" Danny knew they were getting older, but he hated thinking about stuff like that.

His mother just breezed right past what he said as if she hadn't heard him. "Well, just make sure you send the invitations far ahead in advance. I'm sure everyone will want to be there, but it's a long trip and requires people to take time off of work, you know."

Just then, Steve walked into the room and sat on the couch next to Danny. He wrapped his arm around Danny. "So, what did you want to do for dinner tonight?"

Danny turned towards Steve. "I'll tell you in a bit. I'm almost done here."

Danny's mom sounded excited. "Oh, is that Steve?! Let me talk to him!"

Danny shook his head. He didn't want his mom to talk to Steve until she could chill out a little. "Ma, that's not really--"

"Oh, you're talking to your mom?" Steve sounded pleased. Well, he would be, after the flattering things she said about him, talking about how he was "a catch" and all.

"Steve! Steve! Is that you?! I want to talk to you!" She was yelling loud enough to be heard even though Danny was the one holding the phone.

Before Danny could respond, Steve plucked the phone from his hands with a smile and transferred it to his right ear. Now, Danny wouldn't be able to hear what his mom said. _Great!_

"Hi, Clara," Steve said. A pause followed, and Steve answered what she asked. "Things have been good lately. Thank you for asking." Another pause ensued; then Steve grinned over at Danny. "Oh, he did, did he?" Steve blushed, and his voice lowered to a shy tone. "I... thank you. That means a lot." A deep exhalation followed, and then a tender glance at Danny. "I know. I'm very lucky." There was another pause, and Steve raised his eyebrows before chuckling. "All right, well, I'll make sure to do that. I'll give the phone back to Danny now." Steve passed the phone over with a deeply amused smirk.

"Well, I guess it's getting late where you are," Danny said. Five hours was a significant time difference. "I'll talk to you again soon."

"All right, honey. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ma."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." Danny's mom hung up the phone, and he turned to Steve with a sigh.

Steve pulled Danny in closer. "I think your mom is already planning our wedding, Danno."

Danny actually did face palm this time. "I swear, babe, that was _all_ on her. I just told her we were together, and she's the one who started talking about weddings."

Steve hummed thoughtfully. "She thinks I'm perfect for you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course she does." He knew all about his mom's very high opinion of Steve.

"Well, it's good that she approves of me, I guess." Danny gazed over at Steve to see he had that 'I'm about to blow something up, and it's gonna be awesome' look on his face. That expression was more dangerous than Steve's infamous aneurysm face. "It's important to get along with your in-laws, you know."

Danny groaned. "Please, don't go along with her delusions, too! You can't get married if you just started dating someone! There's an order and a process to these things. There's a way for things to be properly done, and her way is not it!"

Steve laughed. He had clearly been hoping to get a rant from Danny, and he knew exactly how to do it. Sometimes, Danny hated that Steve knew him so well. Steve nodded as if he was just humoring Danny. "Okay, Danno. Whatever you say."

"What I say is that maybe we should figure out what we're having for dinner before we start sending out invitations to future events," Danny said. "Far, far in the future events," he clarified.

Steve nodded as if he was humoring Danny again, but he willingly went along with the change in topic. Danny thought that if he did marry Steve, he would fit in pretty well with the rest of his family, because he clearly shared his mother's tendency to be completely ridiculous. Danny reminded himself that it was too soon to consider things like that and filed that thought away for another time. A much, much later time.


End file.
